Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an integrated circuit (IC) having an eye opening monitor (EOM) and a serializer/deserializer (SERDES) device.
A fast transmission system has a problem in that a transmission rate is limited according to a limit in a bandwidth of a channel. Accordingly, an equalizer is used to compensate the limited bandwidth. Particularly, an adaptive equalizer is used to automatically and optimally compensate for various channel characteristics. Various adaptive algorithms may be applied to automatically determine an operation coefficient of an equalizer according to a channel environment. An EOM method among these adaptive algorithms is used to measure an eye diagram of a received signal in a chip and to monitor a state of the received signal.